At times, electrical enclosures have one or more apertures that traverse a surface of the electrical enclosure. Such apertures can be used for ventilation. In such a case, moisture, dirt, and other elements can enter the electrical enclosure. When such elements enter the electrical enclosure, components inside the electrical enclosure can fail and/or an adverse condition (e.g., ground fault, arcing, explosion) can occur because of the effects caused by the elements. For example, when moisture and/or water enter the electrical enclosure, wires and other metal can corrode, causing ground faults, open circuits, arcing, heat energy, and/or a number of other adverse conditions. As another example, dirt and dust can coat certain mechanical components (e.g., relay contacts) and interfere with the operation of such components. As a result of these adverse conditions caused by elements that enter an electrical enclosure through the apertures in the electrical enclosure, a covering can be used to reduce or eliminate the amount and/or types of elements that can enter the electrical enclosure through the apertures. One such covering can be called a shroud.